


Symbrock: The Secret 秘密

by Splitwarrior



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform, 毒液 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitwarrior/pseuds/Splitwarrior





	Symbrock: The Secret 秘密

The Secret

脑袋晕乎乎的，揉了几下脸，睁眼就看见脏兮兮的天花板，和墙上的时钟 ,  
4:00AM.  
毫无睡意，Eddie掀开被子起身走进浴室。

狭小潮湿的空间里，瓷砖上长期未清理的黑色污渍从上到下，颜色由浅变深。帘子后是一个身体精壮的中年男子与一团黑色不明物体的剪影，画面看上去略诡异。男子挤了两下廉价的香波在头上搓着，不一会儿打了一个激灵，“糟糕，热水又停了，明明才交水费没多久… 等我们有钱了，换个好点的公寓。这里实在太旧了。”

【我要淋浴间有大镜子，电视里演的那种！】

“……那是情趣旅馆才有的玩意儿，你又趁我睡着在电视上看了什么奇怪的东西？“，Eddie随意打了几下肥皂，”而且我也没有洗澡时候欣赏裸体的变态嗜好。”

【那我们可以要按摩大浴缸么？我记得以前你和安妮一起洗过，看上去很享受。】

“你别老是窥视我的记忆！”Eddie抱怨完关上水龙头，湿漉漉的走出淋浴间，在满是脏衣服的沙发上随便找了一件T套上，开始坐在电脑前工作。

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

和毒液一起共同生活了半年，每天都高热高糖的摄入，一天的进食量赶上往常的一周。虽然大多数热量会迅速被毒液消耗掉，让自己一直处于饥肠辘辘的状态，但身体所需要的营养却无法通过垃圾食物获得。只有在吃那些蔬菜和无油的肉类时，毒液才会没那么积极和自己争抢。

Eddie逐步适应了饥饿，从一开始的暴饮暴食，变的有所节制。食物量当然是无法减少，但清晨的毒液稍微安静点，大多时候在休眠，Eddie就会在这时选择吃一些蔬菜和蛋奶制品，来满足所需要的能量。

到了下午和晚上，少不了巧克力，炸薯球，花生酱，Eddie的嘴巴会被毒液强制性要求塞得停不下来。 这就像是在身体里养了一只宠物，定时喂食，让他不至于每天都上桌子和自己争抢食物。

意料之外，Eddie身体越来越健康，脸颊上有了血色，连头发都有了光泽。路过小店时，陈太太甚至说，你看上去焕然一新了，毒液则自豪的认为这都是自己的功劳。

【你像从垃圾桶里腐烂的厨余变成了成熟多汁的苹果~】

Eddie翻了个白眼，毒液对很多东西的认知都局限于食物，但显然这句评价是别有用心，如果他有实体，肯定是个在街头满嘴油腔滑调戏良家妇女的小流氓，另一方面说明毒液学习能力很强，起码电视没少看。

与外星人生活在一起唯一的问题是：花钱速度太快。

第一个月，为了解决毒液刚附身那几天砸坏的家具和地板，以及给房东七七八八的维修赔偿费，Eddie几乎花光了作为记者存下来那点少得可怜的钱。

第二个月，他们搬到了街对面一条更破旧的小公寓，好歹租金便宜了一半。剩下的钱用来屯大量的食物，毒液还很挑食，Eddie也不想真的饿坏他，所以每周带他去吃一次新鲜的烤牛排和海鲜刺身。

第三个月，Eddie通过网站投稿，加上以前的路子，匿名为不同的新闻社有偿提供照片和撰写文章，机会好的时候还能采访，顺便帮毒液也找了一份零工——给集装箱卸货。“Hey，白吃白喝可不行，起码付我身体合租费。” Eddie坚持要他感受赚钱养家的辛苦。体力活儿完全难不倒毒液，一周去港口两次，卸货大概三个小时，都在夜里完成。

接下来的三个月，忙碌赚钱和填饱肚子成了Eddie每天最重要的事，顺带见义勇为打击打击暗巷犯罪分子。偶尔会和安妮喝个咖啡聊聊天气，当然，她知道毒液的存在。这样平淡的日子过的很快，Eddie没什么不满。

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

此时，Eddie正非常认真的盯着电脑，整理一篇关于大型能源公司的资料，有调查显示此公司曾提供非法武器研究的财务支持。

“啊——嚏！啊嚏！啊嚏！”

【Eddie，你要感冒了，冷水澡害的。去吃药，照顾好我们的身体，别忘了本大爷可以让你断掉的腿复原，却没法治感冒。】

“Ok ok，等我整理完手上这部分资料就去。啊——嚏！”瞬间，Eddie的鼻孔下挂了两行清水鼻涕，敲键盘的手仍然没有停下，毒液无奈的从他身体里探出，揪过旁边盒子里的纸在自己宿主的脸上擦了擦。

7:00A.M

Eddie在毒液不停念叨下关了机，从冰箱里拿出饮用水吞了两片阿司匹林，紧接着钻回了冰凉的床上。 

“等冬天到了，这破地方连暖气都没有，咱们得想办法多赚点钱。”Eddie嘟嘟囔囔盖上被子努力让自己进入梦乡。

【我可以让咱们很快就暖和起来。】

Eddie脑袋一转下意识心想，不妙，果然，有东西在自己胸口磨蹭，然后顺着腹部向下，他立刻伸手抓住那团往裆部移动的黑色物体。

“Venom！别自作主张，谁允许你在我身上为所欲为的？”

【你喜欢这个。】毒液下此结论，狡猾地滑出Eddie的手掌，换了个方向缠上了他敏感的部位。

Eddie声音瞬间咽了回去，这橡皮泥一样的家伙太熟练了，甚至比自己还知道如何取悦这副身体。

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

这事一开始发生是在Eddie和毒液共同生活的一个月后。在某个平凡无奇的清晨，男人迷迷糊糊的醒来，脑袋里没有任何杂音，毒液大概还在睡，于是他放心大胆的把手伸进裤子里，认真且迅速地做起了手工，生怕身体里的那个家伙突然醒来。结果在Eddie快到达顶峰的时候，脑袋里还是好死不死响起了低沉的声音。

【心跳加速，体温升高，从刚才开始手就没停下，很抱歉打扰你，Eddie , 但你的情绪非常紧张，已经影响到我了。】

“S**t” Eddie白眼翻上了天，手却尴尬的不敢动，他此刻陷入了天人交战中，不知如何开口。

【隐瞒？我能感知你们人类的所有欲望。我可以带你去找安妮，你从刚才开始就一直在想她。】

“不不！，我们不去找安妮。”【那别的女人？】

“也不要，等下！让我想想。”Eddie知道迟早都会碰到这个问题，不如一次性讲清楚，绞尽脑汁的想如何表达比较妥当，生怕毒液缺根筋让自己像个原始狒狒一样光着屁股就跑出去往女人身上扑，那他宁可在暴乱那次就被直接炸死。

“听着，Venom，我们现在共用身体，但人类需要些私人空间，别管我脑袋里想的是什么，那都是幻想，帮助我们去解决一些生理问题。“

【我可以帮你解决生理问题。】

“噢，你没办法解决。“Eddie赶紧把手从裤子里抽出来，然后拉上被子，一本正经的，”我们需要和喜欢的人保持亲密关系，肢体接触。当各种原因不能这么做的时候，就需要自己，嗯，自己一个人去‘灭火’。”

毒液认真的想了一下，【我喜欢你，Eddie，还有谁能比我跟你更亲密么？当然可以帮你‘灭火’。】说着就伸出一条黑色的触手包裹住Eddie下体，模仿他之前的动作，上下套弄。 

“…”Eddie被毒液的回答噎住，一时松懈，注意力一下被拉到了下半身，羞耻和不知名的快感席卷了大脑。

“Venom，你速度慢一点…我很久没做了，一下受不了这么强烈的刺激…“

毒液的触感非常光滑，温度比宿主的体表稍高，但力量和速度都远超人类。摩擦的频率让Eddie感到疼，他忽然意识到，一个寄宿在自己身体里的外星人在帮自己自慰。

这真是有够糟糕的！闭上眼想象那些看过的最刺激的porn来催眠自己，努力忘记现在的情形来减轻羞耻感，可脑袋瓜却不受控制，时不时冒出毒液啃人脑袋或是毒液被爆炸的火光吞噬，自己从高处坠落的画面。

这奇特的体验让Eddie想起了某些B级片，可没多久他就什么也想不了了。身体瘫软成了一块海绵，任毒液随意挤压摆弄得仿佛变了形，自己的小兄弟也不争气，坚持了没多久就缴枪投降，等下身湿黏的触感清晰起来，Eddie立刻坐起来大口大口地喘着粗气，大脑里一片空白。

【你的喘息告诉我你很愉悦。】

“我现在一句话也不想跟你说。”Eddie努力整理自己的思绪，觉得自己像是被玩弄了一样有点恼羞成怒。

整个过程毒液一直都在观察宿主的想法，从他一开始夹杂着抗拒的兴奋快乐，到结束后的厌恶，毒液都没有错过，他觉得是自己不熟练导致的结果，所以接下来的日子里，他逮到机会就要和宿主“练习“一番。

在毒液坚持不懈的努力下，他们变成了现在这样的模式：一周几次，不限时间，通常是毒液主导，仿佛他才是这个躯体的主人。Eddie被动的接受，从最初几次强烈的抗拒到默许，反正也赶不走这家伙，总不可能憋一辈子，只是结束之后总会很无奈，而罪魁祸首却浑然不知。

“你又不是我的爱人。”

Eddie没有说出口，因为之后还要给毒液解释人类和外星人友好相处的喜欢和爱是完全不同的，然后毒液肯定又要嚷嚷有多喜欢自己，Eddie觉得麻烦。 

很多人穷尽一生也找不到爱人。

Eddie曾经以为自己找到了真爱-安妮，直到搬家收拾东西时，发现了求婚戒指。她身边已经有了个优秀的医生。丹人不错，对贝尔韦德尔先生肯定也比自己有耐心，更可气的是自己对那男人的嫉妒都没多少。

爱情不是唯一的，那么多人结了婚有了孩子，碰上优秀的，还是会爱上别人，谁都不是彼此的唯一。

Eddie没奢望能挽回安妮，谁让自己碰上了毒液这讨债鬼，讨债鬼既不是可爱的妹子也不是多金的富婆。虽然能吃长得丑是个外乡人，但他会和自己谈心，甚至帮忙解决生理心理问题，列举出来也是有一堆优点的。不知道安妮听到这些幼稚的比较，会不会皱起眉同情自己，Eddie为这种有趣的想法而苦笑。

可毒液是唯一的，唯一一个为了救自己差点丢了性命的家伙，换个外星人可能第一时间就把自己拆腹入肚了。虽然他叽叽喳喳，经常一意孤行，但并非不可理喻，大部分时候幽默且善解人意。更重要的是，Eddie发现毒液对自己非常温柔，并且充满耐心。

Eddie从事了多年的记者行业已经让他看到了无数人和人脆弱虚伪的交际关系。在毒液身上，只有非常简单的东西，纯粹的饥饿、欲望、力量和纯粹的温柔，一种比爱情还要持久的美德，毒液能够接受自己最糟糕的一面 ，一个暖床比谁都勤快，时刻关心自己身心健康的伴侣。

那天Eddie没怎么说话，非常迅速的和毒液一起整理了屋子，最后小心地将戒指和自己作为前途无量，拥有美丽未婚妻记者的身份一同收进了盒子里，搬了家。 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

毒液发现Eddie因为性事的疲劳陷入了睡眠，于是退回了宿主的体内，默默伸出细细的黑色触手拉过被子把他俩盖了个严实。

Eddie做了一个讨厌的梦…

他梦见自己被困在一座四处环海的岛上，岛上没有任何活着的生物，海里也没有船只经过。

他和毒液尝试着游泳离开，蓝色的波浪无边无际，在毒液筋疲力尽前还是得游回这该死的岛上，而水里甚至连只鱼都没有！！！

毒液和自己一样挨了几天几夜的饿，这家伙要把自己内脏撕扯成碎片吞咽入肚的念头在脑海里叫嚣了无数遍，但他坚持不去碰任意一处器官。

两人尝试了无数种方法也逃不出去，不知道过了多久，Eddie的意识渐渐模糊，他觉得自己快要撑不住了，干脆放弃挣扎，四肢伸展开，趴在沙滩上，像枯萎的树干在阳光下丧失水分逐步迈向死亡。

他对着脑海里的毒液说：  
“Venom，最后一顿了，开动吧…”Eddie潜意识里很嫌弃自己如此圣母般的行为，睡着的眉头都皱了起来，却仍困在梦中醒不来。

毒液非常虚弱，却拒绝了Eddie的好意，

【不, Eddie.就算吃了你我也活不了…】

模糊的视线里，毒液聚成一团黑色的胶体从自己胸口慢慢渗出，在沙滩上缓缓爬了一会儿，就不动了，毫无生气，像一团泼散的沥青。

Eddie一下就被惊醒了， “Venom？”

不一会儿胳膊内侧窜出一条黑色的藤蔓，缠绕住臂弯蔓延到掌心，顶部冒出一个球状物体，正张开嘴，露出层次不齐的牙。

【梦里你可真是个甜心。】毒液凑在他面前，伸了一下舌头，【我才不会那么傻，白白浪费你这么美味的身体呢。】说完凑在Eddie的嘴边，亲了一下他的嘴角。

Eddie看那家伙很精神，松了口气，“你干脆饿死算了。”

从窗外折射进来的光线非常刺眼，他抬头看了一眼时钟。

12:00A.M

“我们起来吃午饭。今天带你去吃牛排。”

【真的么？这简直太棒了！！！】

Eddie穿上衣服，拿上钥匙，看了一眼他们俩的狗窝，带上门。

在去馆子的路上，毒液忽然在他耳边低声说：

【我知道爱人是怎么回事儿。】

Eddie忽然心跳漏了一拍，感到卫衣下有个温热的物体，轻轻缠绕住了他的手掌。

Fin


End file.
